Together Again
by Rawr-velociraptor
Summary: Ava and Sean have traveled from the center of the Earth and back. Unfortunately, they've grown apart within the time they spent apart. Will a journey to the Mysterious Island be what they need to get back to how things were? Sean/OC
1. Planning

**A/N: Hey everyone! Phew, it's been a while since I wrote on Fanfiction. It's been about a year so I'm probably out of tune with the whole writing thing, but I decided to give it a shot.  
**

**Now this is Journey 2: The Mysterious Island with my OC, Ava, put in it. She was there with Sean when they all went to the center of the Earth. I would have written the story with the first movie before this, but I'm almost 18 and Josh looks so young in that movie that writing a romance with him seems kind of... wrong. **

**So the rundown is that she was staying with Hannah while her Mom was on a business trip in Iceland, she went to the center of the Earth, and at the end of the movie she got together with Sean. They decided to try a long distance relationship since he was moving to Canada, and she was living in the states. **

**I picture Emilie De Ravin as Ava, as you can see from the cover image. I also have her outfit on my profile.**

**I have this story all written out so I should be updating weekly, most likely on Tuesdays and Fridays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Ava**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Sean took the Mysterious Island map out of the printer and stared at it. There was a knock on the door that made him swivel his chair around to see Hank walking in with a grin.

"Good morning, buddy. 0700 hours." He greeted.

"I'm busy." Sean snapped, raising the map in explanation.

"I don't think you're gonna be too busy for this." While he was speaking he had taken his hands out from behind his back. He put on a serious face and lifted the passport with the ticket.

Sean gasped. "I'm going to Palau?"

Hank chuckled. "Close." He took another step and revealed the second passport and the second ticket. "We're going to Palau." He corrected.

Sean's smile slid off his face. "What?" he muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah!" Hank grinned, choosing not to acknowledge the obvious disappointment.

Sean frowned before standing up. "Well, I hope you have another ticket." He crossed his arms.

Hank's smile slid off, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

He smirked and stated "I'm bringing someone along."

* * *

**Ava POV**

"Ava! I'm not telling you again, take the trash out!"

I rolled my eyes at my mom's shouting. "I'm doing it!" I yelled back. I groaned as I pulled myself off my bed and headed out my door. I went to the trash and took the bag out.

Suddenly music started playing which made me jump. "What the-?" I realized it was my phone and took it out of my pocket. I smiled and put it to my ear when I saw who was calling. "Hey, Sean!" I put the phone between my ear and shoulder while I tied the bag. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I was just wondering something."

I moved the phone to my hand as I straightened up and stumbled out the back door. "Shoot."

"How would you like to go on another adventure?"

I stopped walking. "Adventure? You mean a journey to the center of the earth adventure?"

He chuckled. "Yup. Of course, you'd have to miss a few days of school-"

"Forget school!" I interrupted him, smiling. "I'm in!"

"Sweet! We'll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?"

I blinked, taken back. "Whoa, wait. Tomorrow morning? That's-"

"What, mom?" I heard Sean yell away from the phone. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't speaking to anyone. "Okay!" he brought his mouth back to the phone. "Gotta go. Remember, tomorrow morning, 5 A.M. sharp."

My eyes widened. "5 A.M.?" I exclaimed.

"See ya!"

I glared at the phone as the 'Call Ended' flashed. "Anderson." I growled, stalking to the trash can.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Hank pulled up at the house at 5 A.M. the next morning. He glanced at Sean who was texting Ava that they were there.

"So since you refused to speak about her the whole way here, who's this girl?" He asked him.

Sean shrugged while staring out the window at the house. "A friend."

"A friend." Hank repeated, nodding. "A close friend or…"

Sean turned and sent him a look. "A friend."

"Okay, okay." Hank held his hands up in surrender. "It's just that- I wouldn't bring 'a friend' to a secret island. " He glanced at Sean from the corner of his eye. "Girlfriend, perhaps?"

Sean sighed in annoyance. "We went out when we were younger but then stopped because of the distance. Happy?"

Hank gave him a bewildered look, obviously not understanding. "You guys live within one hour of each other."

"We decided it while I was in Canada, and we haven't really seen each other since I moved back." Sean paused before muttering "And why am I telling you this?" He went back to staring back out the window.

"So you're hoping that this trip will bring you guys together again." Hank summed up.

"What?" Sean exclaimed, turning to look at him. "I never said that."

"You hinted it."

"No, I didn't."

Hank nodded. "Pretty sure you did."

Sean mocked nodded to him. "Pretty sure I didn't."

"You're in denial." Hank sang, looking ahead.

"No, I'm not!"

They both jumped when knocking interrupted them. They turned to the window to see a blonde girl standing there peering in with blue eyes.

There was a pause.

"Anyone going to let me in?" she finally asked, raising an eyebrow.


	2. What is that?

**A/N:**** Thank you for the reviews and alerts! It's Friday so here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC Ava.**

* * *

"Look, I know you've won the esteemed Rochefort Award, but Ava and I," Sean gestured between the two of us as we all made our way down the boardwalk in Palau. "have been on these adventures before so let us handle this." I grimaced as we passed a fish that was hanging from some chains.

Palau really seemed to like their fish.

"Easy, buddy." Hank warned while taking in the sights. "Just remember who's financing this whole trip."

"You know, Queen Isabella didn't tag along with Columbus." Sean hinted. I elbowed him making him take in a sharp breath and turn his head towards me. He raised his eyebrows in question, and I sent him a stern look.

"Okay, Isabella." Hank joked with a small smile, not noticing the exchange. "I'll let you handle your thing. We'll see how-" he suddenly jumped to the side when a guy with a lizard on his shoulder came walking between Sean and him. "Wait, watch the lizard! Watch the lizard." He held his finger up at him, and kept his eye on the guy until he passed.

I laughed. "You're afraid of a lizard?" I asked Hank as Sean continued walking.

"I'm not afraid of anything." He corrected, catching up to me. "I love lizards… when they're boots and belts." I gasped.

"That's horrible!"

Hank sighed while looking ahead. "You're one of those animal lovers, aren't you?"

"Yup." Sean answered from in front of us.

"Figured." He nodded.

"Excuse us." Sean called to a man as we got to a dock. "Hi." The guy lifted up his backpacks and stared at him. "Hey, how's it going?" Hank and I stopped behind Sean to let him do his thing. "We," Sean gestured to us and then put his hands to his chest. "uh, we Americans. Uh, you… tour guide?" the man took off his sunglasses.

"Sean." Hank tried.

"I got this." Sean assured, barely glancing at him.

"No, really, Sean-" I began.

"You… You take us on boat." I pressed my lips together and stared at the ground while trying not to burst into laughter. "On water." He made wave motions with his hand.

"You wanna charter a boat." The guy said in perfect English while staring at him like he was insane.

Hank smiled and started chuckling at Sean's stunned silence. The guy chuckled as well. "The official language of Palau?" Hank asked Sean. "English."

"How did you not know that?" I burst out laughing, gesturing behind us at everyone. If he had listened he could have obviously heard that everyone was speaking English. Sean glimpsed at everyone.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." Sean sarcastically said to Hank before turning back to the guy. "Uh, yeah, we need someone to take us to an island," he reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "located here." He lifted his screen to show the man.

The man took one look before answering "Absolutely not." And walking away.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked while he patted Sean's shoulder, walking past.

"Because there is no island, just a bunch of storms." He explained with us following him. "It's a graveyard for ships."

"We'll pay you good money," Sean tried to persuade. We stopped on the boardwalk and stared at the man who was still walking. "A thousand dollars!"

"A thousand dollars?" I repeated in shock, turning to look at Sean.

"Only a fool trades his life for money." The man responded before leaving.

"A thousand dollars." I stared at Sean. "Seriously? I mean, for a bouncy house or a hot tub, sure. But for a trip?"

"I want to find my grandpa." He reminded me.

I sighed, crossing my arms. "I know. It just seems a little high."

"I'm with Ava on this." Hank commented.

"Excuse me, excuse me." I turned around at a voice and spotted a man who was wearing a floral shirt hurrying over to us. "Today is your lucky day." He reached and grabbed Sean's hand. "Hey, I'm Gabato Laguatan," he grabbed my hand and shook it. "best captain in Palau." He nodded at Hank. "I understand you in need of transportation." He nodded slowly and looked at all of us.

"Yeah, that's great!" Sean exclaimed in surprise. "Um," he reached back into his pocket and took out his phone again. "Here, we need someone to get us here. A thousand bucks if you can." I rolled my eyes at Sean. Gabato took the phone and studied the map.

"Ooh, baby!" He lifted his head up to Sean. "Easy-peasy, easy-peasy." He assured, giving the phone back. "Let's go." He reached behind and took Sean's backpack and then reached behind to get mine.

"Oh, okay." I muttered while turning around so it came off.

"Let's go." He waved at us to follow him before leading us down the boardwalk. "Oh, man. This is going to be so good. You won't be disappointed. I've taken hundreds of people out to sea. I come back with them almost every single time."

"Um," I began, biting my lip. "define 'almost every single time'."

"Nice ride." The two guys said in sync, gazing at the large boat next to us.

I looked too and my eyes widen. "Nice. Traveling with style." Sean and I exchanged smiles.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I looked over to where he was standing and saw him in front of an old, rusty helicopter that said '_Gabato's Luxury Tours_'.

"Not so nice." I pointed at it.

"What in the blue heck is that?" Hank questioned in disbelief.

Gabato pointed at the thing. "That's the finest helicopter in Palau." He stared at it fondly.

"Hate to see the worst." Sean muttered in distaste. I crinkled my nose.

Gabato opened the door only to get attacked by at least three chickens. My eyes widened, and I stepped back in alarm.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That's my security system. Heh, heh." He laughed, putting our bags in the helicopter.

"I'd rather take the Titanic." Hank mumbled to us.

"Ditto." I mumbled back while staring at the thing.

"Uh, Kailani!" Gabato called softly. "We have customers here." He turned to us. "You simply must meet my daughter. She's a real beauty." He lowered his voice and pointed at himself. "Looks just like me."

"I'm sure she's lovely." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"She is! You'll like her! You two probably have a lot in common." He hurried to say.

"You know, this chopper's not going to work out. Let's go." Hank quickly said, starting to turn around. Sean stopped him by grabbing him arm.

"Actually, Hank, you know what?" Sean was staring at something, and I followed his eyesight only to scowl.

There stood a black-haired girl who, I hate to admit, was very pretty.

"Now that I get a better look at it, this chopper's pretty freaking gorgeous."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "More like trashy." I mumbled, turning my head to stare at the ocean.

Hank smiled in amusement at Gabato. "This is the daughter that looks like you?"

"Look." Gabato pointed at his nose while Kailani looked us over. "Same nostrils."

She smiled before lifting a hand to gesture to us. "Who are these guys?"

"Uh," I rolled my eyes when Sean hurried to step forward. "I am a scientific explorer." He shook her hand with a smile. "Hi. And he's, uh," Sean didn't look away from her while gesturing to Hank. He couldn't seem to find words so Hank helped him out.

"Hank." Hank offered.

"Hank." Sean repeated. She nodded.

I waited for Sean to introduce me, but it didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

"And I'm Ava." I loudly said. I was trying to break Sean from his spell, and it seemed to work because he shook his head slightly, taking a small step back.

"Right. So, uh," he dug into his pocket and took out his phone. "We need to get to these coordinates." He showed her.

She stared at it for a moment, and lifted her eyes to him. "Not on these helicopter." She deadpanned.

"Oh, too bad. Let's go find another way." I turned around only to get stopped by Hank who gently grabbed my arm.

"That's the deadliest part of the ocean." She explained.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh." Gabato made the time-out sign to us. "Time-out. Sweetness, sweetness." He pulled her over to the side and talked lowly to her.

"I don't like this. I say we find another way." I sighed, craning my neck to look around.

"What?" Sean spoke up in confusion, staring at me. "No! This is perfect! Besides, with all the reactions we've had so far, who do you think would take us out there?" he gave me a look, and I set my jaw.

"Fine." I finally growled with a cross of my arms. Hank patted my shoulder gently.

Kailani strolled back towards us with her hands on her hips. "Make it two thousand."

"Whoa, no." I argued while stepping forward. "You wanna go that way? We'll go five hundred."

"Yeah, no way." Hank stepped up next to me. "We had a deal."

"Then make it 3000. And good luck finding someone else to take you there." Gabato hid his face with his hand while his daughter spoke.

I turned back to glance between Hank and Sean. "I really don't like her." I hissed out of clenched teeth.

"Come on, Ava." Sean begged, giving me puppy dog eyes. He stared up at Hank. "Please?"

Hank and I exchanged glances. I lowered my shoulders when I realized we'd lost. He sighed and looked at Gabato. "Do you take Visa?"


	3. You Can't Be Serious

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Ava**

* * *

I frowned as I somehow found myself squished in the backseat of the helicopter between Sean and Kailani. "Good afternoon, folks, and welcome to _Gabato Luxury Tours_." Gabato greeted as we started to hover off the ground. "Please sit back, relax, and get ready for the ride of a lifetime. And now a word from our pilot."

I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't he our pilot?

He lowered his voice. "This is your pilot, and-" I gripped the seat hard when I heard a popping sound which led to the helicopter jerking to the side. Gabato screamed, and Kailani yelped.

"Here we go." Hank groaned.

Gabato laughed. "Gotcha!"

I turned to stare at Sean as he cleared his throat. He was staring at me and smiling sheepishly. "Just like old times, huh?"

"I'd honestly take the almost dying in the mine thing than this." I responded.

"Ah, come on. It's not that bad." I slammed into Sean's shoulder when we jerked to the side again. I lifted an eyebrow at him. He opened and closed his mouth before saying "Yeah, I got nothing."

"At least I don't have school." I muttered, staring out his window.

"There we go! There's some good attitude we've been missing." He praised with a grin.

When I looked at him, I couldn't help but smile. What can I say? His smile is contagious.

* * *

"If you look out your window on your left side, ladies and gentlemen, you will see what is known as the Pacific Ocean." Gabato narrated. I peered over through Kailani's window. "On your right side," I changed to Sean's window. "you will see the other side of the Pacific Ocean."

Sean and I smirked at each other.

"Are you going to do that the whole trip?" Hank asked him.

There was a pause.

"Sir, you did pay for the luxury tour."

"Ah, come on, Hank." I smiled, leaning forward a bit. "It's fun."

"Yeah. Real fun." He muttered.

* * *

A few hours passed, and the light outside had suddenly gotten darker. The dark sky was a result of the huge thunder-storm ahead of us. Hank and Gabato both took off their sunglasses to take a better look.

"Is that where the spot is?" I asked Sean, glancing at the storm. He checked his phone before staring back at the storm.

He looked at me and nodded nervously. "Uh huh."

Kailani leaned forward. "We have to go around the storm."

"Uh, according to these coordinates, that's where the island is." Sean stated while surveying his phone.

"There is no island there." Kailani argued, giving him a look.

"Well it looks like we're about to find out." Hank commented while staring ahead. I looked forward, and saw us flying straight into the storm. Rain hit the sides of the helicopter, and I thought I heard Gabato grunting in effort while navigating the flight.

I stared at the ceiling with wide eyes when I heard something rattling. I really, really hoped that this thing could make it through this.

"Whoa." I heard Sean breath in shock. I looked down and gasped. There were tornadoes scattered throughout the tops of the ocean. I yelped when the helicopter quickly moved to the side and then moved to the other side. I gripped the thing closest to me which was strangely warm. I realized it was Sean's hand, but before I could remove it, he closed his hand around mine and squeezed it.

"Papa, we gotta get out of here now!" Kailani ordered in alarm while we jumped up and down from the wind. I wonder if this is what Whac-A-Moles feel like…

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing!" Gabato exclaimed.

"No, no, no. Wait!" Sean spoke up in a hurry. He stared down at the seats before grabbing the book that was on my lap. He opened it up as he was speaking. "_The Mysterious Island_, chapter one! 'The passengers had been taken into the circular movement of a column of air.'"

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed, staring at him.

"Sean, we're about to fly into a Category 5 hurricane! Now's not the time to take the book literally!" Hank shouted back at him while gripping the dash in front of him.

"Look, we have to go into the eye of the hurricane to get to the island!"

"Are you psychotic?" Kailani turned to him. "We'll never survive!"

"We gotta do it! We gotta trust Verne!" Sean turned his gaze from her to me. "He hasn't let us down yet!"

I frowned but nodded.

"You know what I trust? Gravity." Hank spoke up. "Gabato, get us out of here now!"

"Yeah. You're right, I agree with you. But here's the deal: I'm not flying this helicopter anymore!" he admitted in fear. "The throttle's broken!" My heart stopped as we all stared at him.

"...What?" Hank barked.

The helicopter started tilting to the side, and it sounded like parts were ripping off.

"We're going down!" Gabato announced. "Hold on!" there was another jolt, and I was positive that the thing was breaking apart now.

"Here we go!" Sean shouted as we headed towards the tornado.

"You better be right about this, Sean!" I screamed.

"We're about to find out!" I gripped his hand tighter as we entered the column of air. The last thing I remember was heading straight towards the ocean and then black.


	4. There's An Island

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I'm bored and have nothing to do so I just figured, why not update the story? S****orry for any mistakes. **I'm kinda sleep deprived since I've been up since 2 am :(

**And I'm probably not going to sleep early tonight considering that Duck Dynasty is coming back on! Whoop!**

**little-miss-fire-starter: Ha ha, glad you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Ava.**

* * *

"Ava."

"Ava."

"Ava."

Who kept repeating my name? It's kind of annoying.

"Ava!"

I gasped and sat up straight when something cold hit my upper body area.

"What's going on?" I panted, frantically looking around.

Someone hugged my shoulders, and I realized it was Sean.

"Oh, thank god." He breathed in relief while pulling away. "I thought you were dead!" I finally comprehended what I was seeing and realized that were on an island. And that I was completely soaked.

"We made it?" I asked in surprise. "Seriously?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Yeah. We did!" I noticed that Hank stood behind him, and further down the beach I could spot Kailani and Gabato.

"There's an island." I repeated while staring at Sean in disbelief.

He chuckled again with a nod. "Yeah." He got up and held a hand out for me. I grabbed it before he hauled me up. "Jules Verne hasn't led us wrong yet." He observed our dark surroundings. "Even though this wasn't exactly what I was expecting."

We caught each others eyes, and I smiled slightly. My heart raced as I remembered the first time we actually talked to each other one on one.

* * *

_"You should go help him out." Hannah said to me as we stared down at a struggling Sean._

_I grimaced. "Do I have to?" she sent me a stern look making me sigh. I hooked myself up, and started lowering myself into the hole till I was right next to him._

_He furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion._

_"Make conversation with me." I offered, glancing up at the rope._

_He seemed to realize what I was trying to do and quickly took the help. "S-So, Ava, do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"Seriously?" I heard Trevor shout from below us who had Hannah at his side. "That's what you say? Out of everything?"_

_"I'm making conversation with her!" Sean replied back defensively, trying to peek down at him._

_"No, I do not have a boyfriend, Sean." I answered with an amused smile on my face._

_He smiled shakily back. "O-Oh, that's good. I mean, I-I don't have a girlfriend if you were wondering."_

_"Dude, just stop while you're ahead." Trevor once again commented._

_"Shut up!"_

* * *

That was the time I realized that I had a crush on Sean, and it seems like those feelings hadn't gone away.

"Sorry for interrupting the little moment you guys are having," Hank spoke, making us break eye contact. "But we need to make a plan." Kailani and Gabato came walking over to hear what he had to say. "We have to gather up everything that washed ashore and take stock of our supplies. We need to find shelter. Let's go."

I managed to find my bag and inspected it. I lifted it over my shoulder after I found that barely any water had gotten into it. My eyebrow rose at Sean who was holding his phone in the air.

"Are you seriously trying to get service on an island that you have to get to by a tornado?"

He looked at me. "Hey, if I can get service in the center of the Earth, then I can get service on an island."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're insane. Come on. Let's go find some stuff." We started heading down the beach.

"So, um, hey," His nervous voice made me glance at him. "We haven't really hung out lately."

"That's because we never make plans with each other." I responded while keeping watch on the beach. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't know why though."

"Yeah, we should change that when we get back. You know, hang out more." He shrugged slightly and fidgeted around like he always did when he was nervous.

I nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good." I smiled over at him. "I've actually missed you, believe it or not. I was pretty excited when you called."

He smiled. "Yeah?" I nodded. "I missed you too." I faced forward again. "Maybe we could- I don't know- go ou-"

"There's your backpack!" I pointed to the object and ran towards it to grab it. I held it up to smack the sand off it before handing it to him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

He shook his head while staring down at his bag. "Nothing important." He put his backpack on and picked up a flashlight from the ground to see if it worked. While he did that, my ears started picking up a faint whistling sound.

"Hey." I lifted a finger while listening to the air. "Do you hear that?" I asked him quietly as I stared at him. He nodded, noticing something over my shoulder. He trudged past me, and I followed him. The whistling sound had come from a small entrance in the rock wall.

"Hey," Sean yelled back to the others. "I think we found a way off the beach!"


	5. Bubbles

**A/N: New chapter! I have to go help my cousin move into her dorm today. ****I can still remember when we were like 7 playing Power Rangers in my grandparent's yard, and now we're all going off to college soon. Sucks :(**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

The hole led us through a dark cave that eventually led to another hole that opened to the outside. I stepped out of the exit after Sean, and my mouth dropped open at the sight before us. It was beautiful.

"This is amazing." I breathed with a laugh.

"If this is heaven, I'm checking in." Gabato joked while staring around as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you-" Sean began while smiling slightly.

"The Mysterious Island." Hank finished in awe.

Sean and I exchanged looks of astonishment. I shook my head while trying to soak everything in. There were trees, water falls, rainbows. You name it, and it was there.

"What is this place?" Kailani asked in fascination.

"Whoa!" Gabato shouted as huge butterflies flew past us. "This island, it shrunk us!"

I laughed. "No, Gabato. Everything that is normally big is small on this island, and everything small is bigger." I explained. We all spun around when we heard a trumping sound from behind us. "See?" I smiled and gestured to the dog-sized elephant.

We went over, and Hank picked up the elephant. He chuckled while I petted the tiny thing.

"Ava's right." Sean breathed as he studied the animal. "It's one of the first laws of island biogeography. Small animals become large and large animals become small. Lilliputian. Swift alluded to it in _Gulliver's Travels_."

"Can I keep him?" I cooed, stroking its head.

"Yeah! We could knit him a little trunk-warmer!" Gabato agreed enthusiastically.

I high-fived him saying "It's a plan!"

"We aren't keeping him." Hank chuckled, spotting the elephant's herd running past. He gently placed the animal in the group.

I pouted. "Bye, Bubbles." I waved at the disappearing elephant.

"Bubbles?" Sean questioned, giving me a look.

"Yeah, that's his name." I responded like it was obvious.

"Of course it is." He focused on something over my shoulder. "Hey, check it out." He walked past me to get closer to the edge of the cliff. "You guys see that smoke? That's gotta be my grandpa's campsite."

"How do you know?" Kailani asked.

"What else could it be?" he scoffed, turning to glance at us before facing the view again.

"Maybe it's the natives sparking up a barbecue, getting ready to cook us for dinner." Gabato offered while scrunching up his face at the thought.

"Those are some happy thoughts there, Gabato." I spoke with nod as Sean hooked his arm around mine to lead us away.

"Only one way to find out." Sean patted his shoulder with a smile as we passed him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Time-out!" Kailani called, raising a hand to us. Sean stopped us and stared at her. "Look, I hope your grandfather's okay, but my father and I aren't going." Gatabo shook his head in agreement. "We're headed back to the beach."

Sean let go of my arm, and lifted his arms from his sides before asking "To do what?" He took a few steps forward so he could be closer to the group.

"Spell SOS with seashells and, uh," Gabato glanced at Kailani. "m-maybe kelp."

"Guys," everyone stared at me. "No one is going to see your calls. Don't you remember what we had to do to get to this island?" I held my hand out to the hole before dropping it. "You guys are better off following us."

"Ava's absolutely right." Hank agreed before looking at them. "We need to stick together. Once we find his grandfather, then we'll use his radio to call for help."

Gabato raised his eyes up to the sky with a smug expression before pointing at Hank and then turning towards the hole.

Kailani shook her head. "Fine." She forced out while rolling her eyes. Gabato turned to her in shock. She glared at Sean as she took a few threatening steps toward him. "Just know that if we get torn to bits, I'm blaming you." She pointed at him before stalking off.

"I'm blaming you too." Gatabo pouted, pointing at Sean and then following his daughter.

"Well," Hank began, stepping to our side to stare at their retreating figures. "At least she's not the one you're trying to impress." He patted Sean's shoulder before following them.

I furrowed my eyebrows at Hank's back before turning my head to look at Sean. I asked the question, but I had a feeling I knew the answer. "You're trying to impress someone? Who?"

"No one." He quickly responded, climbing down the dirt to catch up with them.

"No, seriously. Who?" I asked, trailing after. "You know I don't like being kept in the dark. Sean. Sean!"


	6. Applaud!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

We were skipping from one bumpy rock to the next when Hank and Sean decided to take a break to have a little banter about sunscreen. I swear they're just like little kids.

I was about to jump on to another rock, but stopped when I heard a snapping sound.

I moved my head to the side and stared down at Hank's foot that had broken into the 'rock'. He lifted his foot and revealed something gooey on the bottom of his shoe.

"Oh, man, that's one gooey rock." Gabato commented, jumping over a rock to get closer to him. I analyzed the things beneath us, and my eyes widened when I realized what they were.

Hank must of realized it at the same time because he held out an arm to keep Gabato back. "No one move." He warned.

"These aren't rocks." I informed everyone while watching the ones near my feet. "They're eggs."

"Get out, man." Gabato said, obviously not getting the danger of this. "Why don't we crack a couple open and make some omelets?"

"No, that's not a good idea." Sean argued, glancing behind him.

Gatabo lifted his arms up in confusion. "Come on, man, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"No, you don't get it." I murmured to him, meeting his eyes. "These are _giant_ eggs."

"Which means a giant mother." Kailani figured out.

"And judging by the shape of them," I stared down at my feet. "I'd say that these belong to," I paused and met Hank's eyes. "a reptile. Most likely a lizard." I tensed up when I heard snoring and peeked to my right to see a giant lizard.

"It had to be a lizard." Hank muttered while watching it. "Why couldn't it be snakes?"

"Okay. Okay, we just need to move quickly but carefully. Lizards have incredible hearing and an acute sense of smell." Sean told us while never taking his eyes away from it. I saw Gabato smell himself and then stare up at Hank in fear.

We slowly made our way over the eggs. I grabbed Sean's hand as he helped me land gently on the surface of them.

"We are literally walking on eggshells." I heard Gabato whisper. I would have laughed if I hadn't been terrified for my life.

Sean almost fell, and I hurried to grab his elbows to steady him. "Careful." I whispered, glancing up at him. I realized how close we were, but quickly shook my head. We could be killed by a giant lizard. Now was not the time for fantasies.

Sean and I peeked over his shoulder when we heard cracking from behind him. Gabato was frozen on an eggshell that was starting to crack beneath his feet.

"Guys?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't move." I warned, holding out a hand as Sean carefully turned around. "One step could break the whole thing."

"Papa, be careful." Kailani breathed in worry.

"Don't worry, honey." He smiled in fake bravery. "I got this." The cracking stopped, and he stared up at all of us. "See? No problem. Oh-" he fell straight into the egg. I heard him scream and then fall out of the egg, letting the stuff out of it.

We all figured that our cover was blown so we hopped off the eggs and went to help him up. I heard growling, and my head shot up to meet the eyes of the mama lizard. I straightened up in fear.

"We are in deep schist." I muttered as the lizard got up on her feet. She stared at us for a moment before roaring. I flinched at the sound.

"Run, run, run, run, run!" Hank shouted at us. Didn't need to tell me twice. I bolted after Sean.

"Head for the jungle!" Sean shouted.

"Faster! Faster!" Hank shouted from behind us.

"We're trying!" I shouted back. I glanced back. "Does she even care that she's killing her babies?"

"I don't think that's a priority right now!" Sean answered me. We had to jump and slide over some eggs before finally making it to the jungle.

We came to a screeching halt and turned around when we heard Kailani and Gabato screaming. They were far behind us with the lizard catching up.

"It's right behind you! Hurry!" Hank shouted. Sean suddenly bolted forward, and I tried to grab him.

"Sean!" Both Hank and I shouted after him. I moved to follow him, but Hank stopped me.

"He'll be fine. Come on, we'll meet him around." He explained. I nodded and ran after him. We all met in the center and continued running throughout the jungle. My heels dug into the ground when the lizard suddenly jumped in front of us.

"Back! Back! Back!" Hank ordered, pushing us behind him. There was a small hill behind us that we climbed up. "Sean, backpack." Sean handed him the backpack which Hank opened and took something out before handing it back to Sean.

There was a sound, and I realized that he had lit a flare. He pushed it towards the lizard. "Back! Back!"

"Hank!" I called out to him. Sean grabbed my hand when he realized what I figured out.

"Hank!" Sean shouted.

"Not now, Sean, Ava. She's scared!" he exclaimed to us.

"No, she's not!" I stated. "She's a cold-blooded lizard who is attracted to heat which is what the flare is giving off right now!" Hank glanced back at us just as the lizard moved forward and bit the top of the flare off.

He brought back the half-bitten flare and tensed up in horror. "Well, that's emasculating." The lizard swallowed the heat and breathed smoke from her nostrils.

"Now what?" Sean demanded.

"Now there's only one thing left." Hank responded intensely.

"Run?" I offered, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he took a step forward and raised a clenched fist. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "The thunder cookie." He went forward and punched the lizard in the nose. She backed up and narrowed her eyes at him. "I think I just made it worse."

"You made it worse." I nodded right before the lizard brought up its frills and roared. I flinched back into the branches.

"I hope she doesn't like Polynesian food." Kailani whimpered as she huddled with her father.

"I hope she don't like food with poop in its pants!" Gabato added.

I clenched my eyes shut and shrank into Sean's chest while the lizard stalked towards us. Sean brought his arm over our heads as we waited for her to swallow us. My eyes popped open at the sound of a man whooping.

Sean's arm fell down as we watched a tree trunk attached to rope swing out and try to hit the lizard. It managed to hit her in the jaw on its round back. She grabbed it between her teeth and threw it to the side in anger. Hank brought his hands out to hold us back when he realized her attention was back on us.

Another tree trunk swung out and hit her on the back of the head, then another came and hit the other side of her head.

"Go, go, go, go!" Hank told us. We ran towards the dizzy lizard, trying to get past. I managed to lose my footing as her steps shook the ground, and I dropped on some leaves. I lifted my head just in time to see her foot land a few inches away from my head. There was a huge rumble, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

I stood up and fixed my shirt.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Sean who ran over to me.

"I'm fine." I answered as he helped me wipe off leaves. "Are you?" He nodded. "Good." I made a fist and punched him in the shoulder. He gaped at me while holding his arm.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Going after that lizard." I answered, wiping some dirt off my legs. "It was brave but stupid."

"Is everyone okay?" Hank asked us. We all said some form of yes. I turned around when I heard laughter and saw an old man standing on a tree root.

"Well, don't just stand there." He lifted his arms from his side with a smile. "Applaud!" he joked to us.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone catch the reference to the first movie? ;D**


	7. No way

**little-miss-fire-starter: Ha ha! No, don't worry. Ava isn't wearing heels. I was talking about the heels of her boots. I actually have her outfit on my profile if you want to see. And the reference to the first movie was when Ava said "We are in deep schist." which Sean actually said in the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ava.  
**

* * *

Gabato did exactly that while I just stared at the man in confusion. I glanced at Sean and saw his beaming face. I then realized that this must be his grandfather.

The man laughed and started climbing down.

"Grandpa!" Sean grinned, running over to him. He hugged the chuckling guy. "That was amazing!"

Mr. Anderson started walking towards us. "A pitch-perfect frill-necked lizard mating call. They fall for it all the time." He pointed at the lizard for an example.

Sean chuckled in shock before raising his hand to Gabato and Kailani. "Uh, this is Gabato and Kailani. Their helicopter brought us here." He explained while Anderson shook their hands.

"Pleasure. Pleasure." he said when he shook them.

Hank took a step forward while holding out his hand with a smile. "And I'm Sean's stepfather, Hank Parsons." They shook hands. "I helped Sean crack your code."

"You're the stepfather?" the man asked. "Well, maybe that's why it took so long, eh?" Sean bent his head down and chuckled. "And who is this beautiful creature here?" I realized that he was staring at me.

Sean held a hand out to me. "Uh, grandpa, this is Ava. She's my…" he trailed off as he tried to think of the right word.

"I'm Sean's friend." I smiled, reaching forward and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

"Oh," he laughed. "So _your_ Ava. Sean's told me all about you." He winked at me, and Sean rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "And please, call me Alexander." I nodded. He turned his attention back to Hank. "Back to the code. How hard can it be to crack a code by converting a string of Vernian characters into a list of dots and dashes?"

"Or you could have just sent a message not in code." Hank snipped back with a sarcastic tone underneath.

Alexander pointed at him. "There is it, definitive proof that _you_ are not an Anderson." Sean hummed in agreement. I raised an eyebrow at him. Now that his grandfather was here, he was going to turn his back on Hank, just like that?"

"Ooh." Gabato whistled before repeating it in a panicked voice because the lizard snored.

"Maybe we should get out of here." I slowly suggested as I tore my eyes away from the reptile. "You know, so we don't get eaten by Angel or anything…" I gestured to the lizard.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me. "Angel?"

I shrugged. "That's her name."

"You named the giant lizard that tried to _kill_ us _Angel_?" Kailani asked me in disbelief.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I understand that it's ironic, but I think the name fits her whole..." I gestured to her body. "physique." Alexander chuckled at my comment. They all stared at me, but I just shrugged in response.

Hank shook his head, blinking twice. He focused on us. "Ava was right about us leaving. Besides, after that mating call of yours, she may have ideas about making you her husband." Hank said to Alexander. I turned my head to look at Alexander.

"Oh, witty." Alexander responded. "Good for you, Henry." I turned to Hank.

Hank laughed sarcastically. "The name's Hank. It's never Henry. Just Hank." Back to Alexander. God, this was like a tennis match.

"Ah. I see you're a man of incisive decision. Why don't you lead the way? Oh, actually," Alexander lifted a finger and glanced between Sean and Hank. "we want to live through the night. Yes." Once again Sean laughed. "So maybe you should all follow me. Come on." He gestured for us to follow him.

He turned around and started walking away. I patted Hank's shoulder in comfort as I passed him before going to Sean who was waiting for me. He hurried and made me catch up with Alexander.

"You don't need to be so mean to Hank. He's been helping you this whole time." I muttered to Sean so that Alexander couldn't hear.

Sean gave me a confused look and chuckled. "I'm not being mean. Besides, my grandpa's just telling the truth."

I frowned, staring up ahead. "Whatever you say. Just remember that he's doing all this for _you_," I poked him in the shoulder. "_He's_ here for _you_."

"He didn't have to come." He retorted with a scoff. I was about to respond, but Alexander spoke first.

"So, what happened between you two?" he glanced back and slowed his pace to stand between us. "Are you two not together anymore? Because whenever Sean sent messages he sounded like a love-sick puppy."

"Grandpa!" Sean hissed while narrowing his eyes at him. Alexander raised his hands up in defense.

"Um," I swallowed. "Yeah, we're not together anymore. Long distance wasn't really working out, and then he moved back to the states again..." I scratched my head and squinted while giving a crooked smile. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"You guys were together when he lived in Canada but broke it off because of the distance. Then he moved back to the state where you live, but you guys still haven't gotten back together?" He raised an eyebrow at us.

"Well, I mean," Sean started, glancing between us. "we haven't really hung out that much."

"Besides, we don't really know if we want to get back together." I added.

"Yeah." Sean nodded at me.

Alexander chuckled, staring ahead. "Ah, young love. So naïve."

"Love?" Sean and I repeated in shock while stopping in our tracks. He just patted our shoulders before passing between us to continue forward. I felt a blush coming on as I exchanged looks with Sean before scrambling to catch up with Alexander.

Could I be in love with Sean? Still?

Nah. No way.

I glanced at him, and I felt my face grow hotter as I met his eyes.

….Maybe?


	8. I Want A Treehouse

**little-miss-fire-starter:**** Um, you could probably check a video store if there's one near you. They'd probably have it. I know that YouTube used to have it, but that was before they started taking down all the movies. ****And yeah, I agree with you on the whole model thing, but I think they're getting better at having more realistic models. You're also right on the clothes thing! I try on clothes that look awesome on mannequins or something, but when I try them on they look horrible! Most of the time I just say screw it and wear them anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Sean and I came to a stop when we caught sight of Alexander's house.

"That's awesome." Sean stated with a nod. I nodded in agreement.

"I want a treehouse." I decided. He chuckled as we continued to the house.

"Here we are, folks." Alexander announced as everyone climbed the stairs. "Come on up. This is my place." While he was talking, Sean offered to take my backpack and then put it on the ground next to his. Alexander pulled on a string that revealed five glowing jars that were hanging over a table. They acted kind of like lanterns. A closer look showed me that the source of light was from huge fireflies.

"Welcome. We've got a working elevator, indoor plumbing." He pointed at a toilet that had the sign '_Please do not Flush LEAVES down ToiLet_'.

Did he have to remind himself, or…?

"And I've even got a 75-inch HD TV." He had walked up to a large window that framed the volcano that was on the island.

I joined him and leaned my upper body out the window. "It's really realistic. It's like you're really there." I joked to him with a smile spreading across my face.

He chuckled and pointed at me. "I like you."

"How'd you build all this stuff?" Sean asked, gazing around the house.

"I made it out of the sailboat that brought me here. Old _Blue-Eyed Lucy." _He pointed to a sign that was to the right of us that had the name. "She gave her life in that hurricane so that I could discover," he picked up a fruit from a table beside him and placed it into a juicer sort of thing. "the ever-glorious Mysterious Island." He turned a handle, and juice dribbled out into a handmade cup.

He grabbed it and held it out to Gabato who was sitting down on the chair beside us "Smoothie?"

"Oh, thank you." Gabato got up and took the cup from his hand.

"This the radio you used to send the signal?" Hank questioned Alexander while pointing at a weird contraption in another room.

"Yes. I made it myself," Alexander informed while walking over to him. "out of an alarm clock, some copper I mined in the hills over there," he pointed in a direction. "and a teaspoon." Kailani had already taken a seat in front of the radio and was trying to turn it on.

"You know how long it took me to make it, Henry?" Alexander asked Hank.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably a little less than who cares?" Hank snapped with a step forward. I pressed my lips together and raised my eyebrows.

"Three months. You know how long it would've taken someone like you? Oh." he pretended to think about it. "Forever. Ha-ha-ha!"

"You guys," I looked at Kailani who was holding earphones in her hand and was staring at us excitedly. "Let's just contact Palau and get off this island!"

"It's not that easy, darling." Alexander told her.

I rolled my eyes. "It never is." I muttered, sinking down to the floor.

"You have to wait for the communication satellite to come around to the proper position."

"And how long is it going to take for it to get to its 'proper position'?" I questioned with my head on my fists while my elbows were on my knees.

"Oh, about two weeks."

My mouth dropped opened.

"Wait," Kailani shoved her way past Hank to get a better look at Alexander. "Do you mean we're stuck here for two weeks?"

"'Stuck here'?" Sean repeated with a small smile, going up the stairs to stand next to her. "I think it'll be fun. We can all get closer." She scoffed and moved past him.

"Sean, surviving out here isn't going to be fun." Hank pointed out to him. Sean looked off to the side in amusement. "Plus, how do you think your mom's going to feel if we're off the grid for two weeks?"

"Yeah," I spoke up from my spot from the ground on the floor below them. "and I can't miss two weeks of school. Two days? Sure. Two weeks?" I hissed in a breath and grimaced. "I'll probably fail."

"You to?" Sean asked me in exasperation. I shrugged.

"By the time you get back, she's probably gonna be remarried." Alexander commented to Hank, having to put in his two cents.

Gabato gasped before turning to Hank. "You gonna let him talk to you like that?"

Hank smiled tightly and lifted a hand to him. "It's okay." He chuckled and walked down to get closer to Alexander. "Okay, so, what's the plan, Colonel Sanders? How about you show us some more of your rinky dink trinkets that in no way will get us off this island?" he turned halfway to talk to us. "And is anyone else thinking about the lizard eggs hatching?"

"If you're afraid of a few critters, maybe you shouldn't have come down here, Henry."

Sean walked up to Hank. "Yeah. I mean, it is called the Mysterious Island. You should've expected some mysterious things. It's right in the title." Sean said while Alexander nodded in agreement.

"Sean, I know what the book says." Hank chuckled in disbelief while staring at him. "Buddy, you wanted to find Mysterious Island. Mission accomplished. You wanted to find your grandmother." he held his hand out to Alexander. "Well, there she is. Mission accomplished. You wanted to get closer to Ava," this time he held his hand out to me, making me pop my head up in interest. "Mission accomplished." He pointed at Sean. "At daybreak we're out of here." He looked at Alexander. "and for the last time, it's Hank."

"What's the hurry?" Alexander questioned before turning around to climb the stairs behind him. "Tomorrow, I am gonna show you a place that will take your breath away."

"Like forever?" Gatabo asked worriedly, staring at Alexander with wide-eyes.

"You're all gonna find out. So let's get some shut-eye." He turned the '_CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS_' sign around so it said '_do NoT DisTurb'_. "It's a big day tomorrow." He smiled at us before closing the curtain. I groaned and fell on to my side, making a thud as I hit the ground.

"I'm getting too old for these adventures." I groaned, cuddling with the floor. Sean chuckled and handed me a blanket from my bag before lying down next to me with his own blanket. I brought it around me and turned over to face Sean.

"So you invited me to get closer to me?" I smirked. He smiled nervously.

"Yeah. Kinda. I also invited you because this is a Jules Verne adventure. It would be weird without you."

I smiled at him before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Night, Sean." I turned around so my back was to him.


	9. Atlantis

**A/N: Sorry about not updating on Thursday, and if there's any errors in this. Things have just been crappy the last few days, and I'm sick right now so I can't really focus. I promise that there will be more romance later on, but right now there isn't really any room for it considering that they're traveling all over the island, trying to find their way home so they don't drown, etc.**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**** Thank you :)**

**little-miss-fire-starter:**** That's awesome! I see stores all the time that have mannequins with outfits on that don't match at all, and I just wonder 'What were they thinking?' I mean, it's not rocket science to find a matching outfit! But I don't have the guts to go and change their clothing. I'd worry about getting yelled at by the employees or something :)**

* * *

I sighed as we followed Alexander through the jungle.

"This is pretty cool, huh?" Sean asked me with a smile.

"It'd be a lot cooler without all this work." I stumbled over a log that had lying on the ground, and Sean had to help steady me.

He laughed. "You always were clumsy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes with a small smile as we continued walking.

"So, you know, I was thinking that maybe," I turned my head towards Sean as he kept his eyes on the dirt. "when we get back home, we could- I don't know-"

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I interrupted with a smirk.

He lifted his eyes off the ground and stared at me. He opened and closed his mouth before shrugging. "U-uh, maybe. Yeah."

I laughed, staring ahead. "How about we wait till we're on normal land to talk about this? Especially considering that I catch you checking out Kailani every ten minutes."

"W-What? N-no, I don't!" he argued in a voice that was a pitch higher.

I paused so I could face him. "Sure you don't." I patted his shoulder with a tight smile before walking off again.

I somehow managed to catch up with Kailani.

"So what's going on with you two? Are you dating or what?" she asked me, slowing down to match my pace.

I sighed, and threw my hands up in frustration. "Is that all anyone wants to talk about? My love life? We're on an island that has dog-sized elephants and hawk-sized butterflies!"

She raised her eyebrows at my outburst. "Whoa, calm down there, volcano."

I raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"It's just the fact that your guys' tension is so thick that Alexander," she nodded towards the old man in front of us. "could cut it with his knife."

"It's complicated." I waved my hand lazily.

"Well, just so you know," she gripped her backpack straps that were on her shoulders and stared ahead. "I'm not interested in him. Not really my type. So you can stop with the death glares and murmurs." She sent me a look which I responded with a sheepish grin.

"You caught those?"

"Oh, yeah." I grimaced. She held out her hand as we continued walking. "Truce?"

I shook it. "Truce." I nodded.

She put her hand back on her backpack strap. "You do have a good evil eye though."

"I have been told that, thank you. I am very proud of it." I said. We smiled at each other before picking up the pace.

The boys soon caught up as Alexander kept hurrying us along.

"Get ready, Gabby. I'm about to take your breath away." He told Gabato.

We finally pushed through the final leaves and got to see an amazing sight. It was a huge, ancient city with columns that had moss on them. The city really looked like Ariel's home in _The Little Mermaid_. Wait a minute...

"Wow." Gabato breathed.

Hank stepped forward in shock. "Unbelievable."

"Is that…" I narrowed my eyes a little as I stared at the city.

"Is that what?" Sean asked from beside me. He glanced at the city before looking back at me.

"No, it can't be." I shook my head and hurried ahead to follow Alexander.

"It can't be what?" Sean called after me, jogging to catch up. "Come on! Tell me."

I glanced over my shoulder with a smile. "Doesn't feel so good to be left out, does it?"

It took a while for us to actually _get_ to the city, but it was worth it when I saw the buildings up close.

"Hello?" Gatabo shouted as we entered the city.

"No one's been home for thousands of years, Gabby." Alexander informed as we climbed some steps. We got to a small clearing in the city. "Can anybody guess what all this is?" he gestured to everything with a stick he had in his hand. He pointed at me. "I know that you know, but let's give someone else a try and see if they're as smart as you are." I smiled at the compliment. He pointed at Sean. "Do you know?" Sean didn't answer. He pointed at Gabato. "Do you know?"

Gatabo pursed his lips in thought. "Legoland?" he shrugged.

"No."

Sean stepped forward while staring at the art that Alexander was standing on. "Well, that's Poseidon." He bent down and started clearing some rumble away from the letters. He looked up at Hank and gestured to a large piece of rock that was lying on the art. "Can you move this?"

"Yeah." He responded, going over and moving it to the side. Sean stepped up on a rock so he could get the whole view of the ground. Hank read what the words said. "Atlantis." He glanced at Sean.

"I can't believe it." Sean gasped in astonishment. "We're standing in the lost city of Atlantis."

"The same Atlantis that Verne wrote about, down to the last detail." Alexander confirmed.

"I thought Atlantis was underwater though." I pointed out in confusion.

"Oh, when Verne wrote about it, it was, but it has a 140-year cycle and spends half its time above the water."

"Well, what about the other half?" Kailani questioned.

"It's called tectonic recurrence." We all looked at Sean as he spoke. "The ocean bed buckles due to volcanic activity on the shelf, pushing and pulling land to the surface."

"Then," Alexander began, strolling over to Sean. "the entire island sinks back to the bottom of the sea."

"Nobody's ever seen it before on this big of a scale." Sean stated.

"This is amazing." Kailani smiled.

Alexander nudged Sean. "Come with me." He walked and we followed. He started having a private chat with Sean while the rest of us gawked at our surroundings.

I didn't watch where I was stepping and felt coldness on my feet. I glanced down in confusion and saw my shoe drenched in water.

"That's weird." I murmured, stepping back.

"What is?" Hank asked while coming to stand next to me.

"It's just that, there's water here." I gestured to it before frowning up at him. "I would have thought, you know, with the heat," I squinted at the sun. "that it would have evaporated already." I shrugged. "It's probably just one of those things Verne forget to write about."

"I'm not so sure about that." He mumbled, crouching down next to it and sticking his finger in it. He brought it to his lips to taste it. "Sea water." He stayed there for a moment before looking up. "Guys." We stared at him. "We got a problem."

"What are you talking about?" Alexander asked.

Hank stood up and pointed at the pool. "You see this water? It's saltwater. The only way saltwater gets this far inland is if it enters the subsoil from below."

"So…?" Kailani trailed off, obviously not getting it.

"He's saying the island's sinking." I summed up.

"The only saltwater here is on your brain." Alexander snapped, limping over to him. "I've analyzed the samples, and I've calculated the numbers. This island isn't due to sink for fourteen years."

"Alexander, your numbers are wrong." Hank stated while stepping closer to the man.

Alexander smiled and humored him. "And how would you know that?"

"I've come across this as we build over runoff areas. It's called soil liquefaction. Look," he started pointing out stuff on the ground. "you can see it in the cracks in the confining beds all along here," he moved over towards the entry and pointed at the side. "along here," we followed him as he went farther into the city. "over there, back here."

"Okay, you made your point."

Gabato asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Well, how long do we have?"

"If I had to guess," Hank walked over to the other entry and stared out at the city that had water pooling in the center. "based on all this water," he sighed and turned back to us. "two, three days max."

I sighed and looked to the side in disappointment.

"Then what? Because I ain't not floatation device, man." Gabato gestured to his body.

"Well you're going to be if we don't figure this out."

"There must be some way off this island." Kailani muttered, searching the area.

"How?" I asked, frowning. "The radio's not going to work for another two weeks, and it's not like we can just swim off the island."

"No," Gabato pointed at me, and it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "but we could build a boat."

"The storm around this island will chew it up and spit it out." Hank stated.

"I've got something." Sean hurried over to us while holding _The Mysterious Island_ book in his hands. "What about the _Nautilus_?"

"How is an exercise machine gonna help us get out of here?" Gabato asked in exasperation.

"No, the _Nautilus_ is Captain Nemo's submarine that was built in 1870." I explained to him before turning to Sean. "We don't even know if it exists, and if it does then we have no idea where to find it considering that it's hidden."

"It's worth a shot." Alexander commented.

"Yeah, and if we can make it there in time, we can ride it under the hurricane all the way back to Palau." Sean said.

"Okay." Hank spoke making me look up at him. "One question: where can we find this hidden submarine?"

"There's only one man who can tell us that," Alexander began with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "and that is Captain Nemo himself."


	10. Tomb

**little-miss-fire-starter:**** Thank you! I'm pretty much better now except I can't really eat anything non-healthy without wanting to throw up. Which sucks since my grandma just bought me some starbursts. ****And it was just family drama crap and then school stress(blah). **Your mom's on your case? That sucks. What happened? You know what's funny? Journey to the Center of the Earth is on TV right now while I'm editing this. Josh was so cute when he was little.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ava  
**

* * *

"The Dakkar Grotto." Sean stared at the tomb in astonishment. "The final resting place of Captain Nemo. Legend has it his crew buried him in there."

"I'll tell you what had better be in there: Nemo's journal." Alexander stared at us as he pointed his cane at the tomb. "It could tell us the location of the _Nautilus_. I-I've never been able to crawl in there on my own. Too many fried eggs, I'm afraid." He patted his stomach with a chuckle.

"I'll do it." I offered. All five people looked at me.

Sean's eyes widened as he started shaking his head. "What? No!" he objected. "Absolutely not!"

"Face it, I'm the smallest out of all of you. I'll be able to fit better." I told him, already starting to walk towards it.

"It's way too dangerous. You're not doing it." He held out an arm to stop me.

"Sean, you should know by now," I took off my backpack and shoved it into his chest while staring at him. "that you can't tell me what to do."

A little later I found myself crawling through a super small tunnel with only a flashlight to light my way. If I was claustrophobic, I would be freaking out right now.

"You remember the drill." Hank called to me. "Be careful. Who knows what's down there."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better." I responded sarcastically. I placed my hand down and felt something squirming beneath it. "Oh my god!" I pulled my hand back with a yelp.

"What happened? What's going on?" Sean shouted in alarm.

I shined my flashlight where my hand had been and crinkled my nose in disgust. "Nothing. I just put my hand on cockroaches. Disgusting." I mumbled to myself before continuing to crawl further in. I was finally able to stand up once I reached the inside of the tomb.

"I'm in." I told the others as I unwrapped myself from the vine that they had wrapped around me. I sighed and stared around the large space. "If I was a book, where would I be?" I strolled a few paces before I caught sight of a skeleton on a throne. That wasn't what caught my eye though. It was what the skeleton was holding.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. It had to be with the dead guy." I went to the hole and crouched down. "I found the book, but I just had a sudden thought."

"What?" Sean asked.

"What if it's booby-trapped." There was quiet on the other end of the tunnel. "Hello?" I called in.

"It won't be. Trust me." Alexander called in.

"You thought the island was going in sink in 14 years when it was actually going to sink in 3 days." I pointed out. Of course there was no response. I rolled my eyes and straightened up.

I carefully made my way over to the skeleton and reached out to grab the book. I closed my eyes. "Please don't be booby-trapped." I then tugged it out of the hands. I froze and sighed in relief when nothing happened. "Thank god." I smiled.

My smile disappeared when the room started shaking. Oh great. If it's not booby-trapped then it's a sinking island. Great luck I have. I hurried and tucked the book under my arm as I ran back to the tunnel. I dodged stones falling from the ceiling and dived into the small hole.

"I could use a little help, Hank!" I shouted as I tugged on the vine. I crawled as fast as I could and got to the entrance where Sean grabbed my arms to pull me out just in time. We all fell to the ground as the impact of the collapsing tomb shook the earth. I coughed and wiped my mouth as I pushed myself up on my hands.

I stared down at Sean who was under me. "It wasn't booby-trapped." I coughed. He smiled. "Thanks for being my pillow." I patted his shoulder and rolled off him.

"That's it? I don't get a reward?" he joked, pushing himself up on his elbows to stare at me. I gave him a look and threw the book onto his stomach.

"There's your reward."

* * *

"Man, that guy had some terrible handwriting." Gabato commented as Alexander skimmed over the journal. We had propped it up on a rock, and Alexander was magnifying the words with the glass around his neck.

"Looks like Sanskrit." Hank observed.

"Close. It's Hindi." Alexander corrected.

"Yeah, Nemo's from India." Sean said in an offhanded tone while staring at the book.

"It says here," his grandfather read. "that the _Nautilus_ is in a basalt on the other side of the island, just under Poseidon's Cliffs." He lifted his head in realization. "I know this place."

"Okay. That's where we gotta go." Hank decided.

"Yeah, what's the best way there?" Kailani questioned.

"Well, now, that depends." Alexander started to walk behind us. "The safest way is around the shoreline, but the fastest way," he turned to stare at us. "is across the heart of the island."

"How long does it take to get around the shoreline?" I asked, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to my other leg.

"About four days."

"What do you think, Hank?" Sean asked the man.

Hank looked down at him. "I think we got no choice. The quickest way."

Sean nodded. "Yeah, he's right. I'm in."

"Yeah, but let me warn you." Alexander began seriously. "The heart of this island is full of jagged mountains, dark jungles, and terrifying creatures who will give you nightmares." He smiled at us. "So, who's up for an adventure?"

Sean and I looked at each other. "How can I say no after that?" I asked.


	11. Smooth

**little-miss-fire-starter: **** Ya, I know what you mean. It's so much stress to have to memorize all this stuff and then be tested on it where you probably won't even use half the things you memorized! But that's high school! Thankfully I'm a senior so this is my last year, but then it's off to college where it'll be twice as hard :( Gah, I'd love to travel the world rather than be in a classroom. You start on the 9th? Dang, I started like four weeks ago. Luckily I didn't have any summer homework though. You seem to have A LOT of it. Good luck with all that :/ I'd hate summer homework cause then it just takes away the vacation you're suppose to have. The movie was playing on TBS. I'm sure they'll be playing it again since they've been playing it a lot lately.**

* * *

Alexander wasn't kidding. The heart of the island was full of amazing creatures, both big and small. There were plants that I had never seen before, and amazing sights that I gawked at as we passed by. Of course it wasn't all amazing. There was some pretty terrifying stuff as well, like crossing a rock bridge that was at least a hundred feet in the air.

"Are we there yet?" Gabato cried for probably the fifth time as we started hopping rock from rock to cross a river.

"No." I responded back in monotone as I hopped to another rock.

"We get there when we get there, Gabby." Alexander said to him.

We all stopped when we heard rumbling.

"What was that?" Sean questioned in alarm. I held my arms out for balance as the ground rumbled again, but this time making the island move. I straightened up and stared at the volcano which was erupting. "The tectonic plates are starting to pull apart underneath the island."

"We gotta move. Let's go. Move." Hank urged us. "Move."

"Hey, guys?" I spoke while staring at the volcano. I glanced at my feet as I hopped to make sure I didn't fall. "Is it just me, or is that really weird-looking lava?" I took Hank's hand as he helped me get on land.

"Wait, what is that?" Kailani asked in confusion as Hank helped her as well.

I stared up and saw gold flecks sprinkling down on us like snow.

"Volcanic ash?" Sean suggested, but even he didn't sound sure.

"It looks like…" Gabato trailed off while gazing at the stuff.

"Gold?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows while holding out my hand to catch a fleck in my hand.

"Correct again, Ava." Alexander praised. We turned to him. He was inspecting a speck with his magnifying glass and held it out with a soft smile. "Pure gold."

"That must be the treasure Robert Louis Stevenson was talking about in _Treasure Island_." Sean rushed out with wide-eyes as he stared at me. We started walking towards the volcano so we could get a closer look. "Volcanoes are made of what they erupt. So if that thing's erupting gold, then it's-" he stopped and glanced back at Gabato with a smile.

"A mountain of gold." Gabato gawked at it.

"There must be massive gold deposits everywhere. Let's go check it out." Sean grabbed my hand to lead me off, but Hank stopped us.

"Hold on. That'll take us days out of our way. We don't have the time."

Sean scoffed in disbelief with a smile on his face. "Well, let's make the time. I mean, volcanic gold? That's a huge scientific breakthrough.

"I understand, but we gotta get to the _Nautilus_." Hank softly stated.

"Hank," Sean let go of my hand and started towards him. "I'm not just a little kid. Okay? I get a say in this too."

"Sean, I am responsible for you and Ava." Hank responded. I took a few strides forward, but stopped so I didn't get too close. "I'd never take a chance with your guys' lives."

"Hey, hey," Alexander broke in, making us stare at him. He pointed at Hank and shook his head. "you can't tell them what to do. You're not the boy or the girl's father."

"Well, from what I hear, you haven't been much of a grandfather." Hank snapped at him.

"I have given him something to live up to. Science, adventure, _wonder_." The old man smirked at him. "What have you ever given him?"

"I've given him a lot of things, Alexander, a sense of responsibility being one of them." Alexander pretended to be impressed at Hank's words. "Something clearly you don't have." Hank turned to Sean who was watching the whole thing. "You are not going for that gold. We're getting out of here. End of discussion."

Sean scoffed while shaking his head.

"Sean, please." Kailani begged, taking a step closer. Sean looked over his shoulder at her. "We have to get off this island."

Sean stared at her before moving his eyes to me.

"We don't have much time." I agreed softly. I quietly begged him not to make this harder than it has to be.

He shook his head at me and stalked off, pushing Hank's shoulder in the process.

I sighed in defeat and started following Alexander.

We walked for a while and somehow Gabato and I found a huge peach. We were ecstatic to say the least and cut out two slices before chowing down on them. Kailani also went and talked to Sean to try to and cheer him up.

I was a little irritated that she went to do that, but I just reminded myself that Kailani told me she wasn't interested in him. Also I hadn't seen Sean check her out in the last few hours so I figured it was safe.

"Hey." I glanced at Sean who jogged up next to me.

"Hey." I replied, throwing the peach skin in the leaves next to me.

"I'm sorry about getting mad at you back there." He apologized. "I was just frustrated with everything. It didn't have anything to do with you. You were right."

I nodded, staring ahead. "I usually am." I smiled slightly when I heard him chuckle.

"So we're good?" he lifted a fist, and I stared at it in confusion. We had never done fist bumps, so why start now?

"Yeah." I said slowly with a raised eyebrow. I fist bumped him, but instead of him letting my hand go, he opened up my hand and intertwined our fingers. I laughed and shook my head. "Smooth."

"I usually am." He smirked.


	12. You're Insane

**A/N: Well, I was bored and already had this chapter done so here you go! Thank you everyone for your favorites and alerts!**

**little-miss-fire-starter: Yup, I'm turning 18 in three months and then I'm a free elf (Harry Potter reference :P ). Being a senior also means a lot of college visits. Eh. You missed your orientation?! That sucks. Is there a day you can go to get everything you need? Or have you already started school? And that sounds like _a lot_ of homework. Yes, Josh Hutcherson is _very_ attractive, even with blonde hair. :) I kind of prefer his brunette hair over his blonde hair, but he can pull off both. **

**Disclaimer: Journey 2 is not mine!**

* * *

Hank stopped in the middle of a clearing and looked down at the map. "Alexander, are you sure your compass readings are correct?" he folded up the map.

"Of course I am. Why?" Alexander asked, looking at where Hank was staring.

"Why? Because we're down here and we need to be all the way up there." He pointed to the top of the huge mountain that was in front of us.

I grimaced. That meant a lot more climbing had to be done.

"To every problem, there is a solution, my large friend." Alexander simply said. "And I think this might be a fun one."

Hank put on an Alexander voice while keeping his attention on the mountain. "You think this might be a fun one, eh?" He put his normal voice on. "Hey, does anybody have an umbrella? Cause apparently Mary Poppins here is gonna fly us up to the top of the cliff."

Alexander pointed at him as if a great idea hit him. "I knew you'd be good for something." He smiled and turned around. "Better wait here, Henry." He chuckled and made his way through the leaves.

"Do you have any idea what he's doing?" I whispered to Sean from the side of my mouth as I watched where Alexander had disappeared.

"Nope."

"Great."

We all stepped closer to Hank as if hoping to catch a glimpse of what Alexander was doing.

"Where-where's he going?" Gabato stuttered as he stared after him.

"I don't know, but that guy's completely out of his mind." Hank stated in annoyance.

Suddenly a huge bee popped out from the grass in front of us, and he had someone as a passenger. Alexander.

"Whoa! Ha, ha! Oh, I most certainly am." My mouth dropped open at the sight of him. "It turns out that mounting the bee is easy if you don't look into its eyes."

"That is so sick." Sean breathed, walking forward.

Hank nodded and walked forward, holding a hand out. "Okay. You, get down."

Sean turned and grabbed my hand before leading me into the grass. "Which one do you want?" He asked excitedly while looking over the bees that surrounded us.

"You know, Sean, I think that you should probably take Kailani with you." I told him. He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "I mean, Gabato will probably go with Hank, and Alexander is already up in the air." I brought a hand to my chest. "I've already done things like this before, but Kailani?" I shook my head. "One of us would have to have their own bee, and I think it would be safer if it was me."

He frowned. "Are you trying to do the craziest stunts here?" he asked me.

I grinned at him. "Gotta live while you can." I spotted Kailani approaching us so I kissed his cheek and bounced over to a bee. I didn't look into its eyes as I climbed onto its back. Once I got situated, I navigated the bee up and waited for Sean and Kailani to join me before following Alexander.

I was taking in the view when Gabato was suddenly face-planted with something. I laughed at him.

He held his hands out in shock. "Oh, man!"

"Is that-"

"Bird poop?" Kailani finished Sean's question with a smile.

"Oh. Oh!" Gabato smelled the feces on his shirt in disgust.

"That must be one giant-" Sean stopped talking when a shadow came over us, and I heard a screech. I lifted my head in horror and saw a colorful bird heading straight towards us. "Bird!"

"Into the trees!" Hank bellowed. I quickly changed the bee's direction into the shade of the forest.

"That thing looks hungry!" I heard Gabato scream.

I glanced behind me at the bird. "It's a white-throated needletail!" I shouted to them. "It normally eats worms, aphids, and, what we're currently on, bees!"

"There's another one!" I heard Sean shout.

"There's four!" I corrected nervously. I took a swift turn right so that the bird following me would get caught by surprise. It didn't delay it that much as it quickly got back onto its path.

I took a left through some branches and then a right through the leaves. My eyes narrowed in on two branches that were big enough for a bird, but not small enough to kill it. I leaned forward so the bee would get some momentum. I squeezed my eyes shut as we headed right towards it and…

I opened my eyes when I heard a screech. I peered over my shoulder and laughed in relief when I saw the bird struggling in the branches. I turned back around only to widen my eyes in horror. I jolted forward as the bee collided with the tree trunk, and I slid off the side of it.

I fell a good twenty feet before hitting the ground. I groaned and turned onto my back just in time to see my bee fly away.

"Oh, yeah. As long as you're good!" I lifted my thump up in a sarcastic gesture before groaning again and pushing myself up.

I stood up and stretched my back out before limping over to where I heard the others talking.

"What happened to you?" Gabato asked me as I came into the clearing.

"Oh, you know, fell off my bee." I grunted, waving it off while placing a hand on my back. I put a smile on my face. "No big deal." I frowned when I saw who all was here. "Where's Sean?" My head quickly turned in the direction that I heard a scream coming from.

I quickly ran towards it, not bothering to see if anyone else was following me.

"Sean!" I gasped once I caught sight of him. He was on the ground with a grimace while holding his leg. I crouched next to him, and Hank joined me.

"Sean. Talk to me." He ordered.

"It's my ankle." Sean panted in pain. "I can't move it."

"Alright, this could be serious. I need to look at it." He began to touch the ankle, but Alexander quickly objected.

"Not here. This part of town is even more dangerous after dark."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" I asked him impatiently, glaring up at him.

"We move him." He simply answered.

"Okay. I'm gonna get you up, on three." Hank came around to Sean's back, and I stood up to give them some room. He gripped his arms. "One, two, three. Up." He hauled him up.

"Give me your arm." Alexander held out his hand and Sean complied. They started limping away with us following.


	13. Whoa

**A/N: Well, there's only about 4 more chapters of this story left :(**

**I don't know if I should start a new story or not. If you want to suggest a new OC story then go right ahead. I have a _ton_ of movies and Netflix so there's a lot of options :)**

**little-miss-fire-starter:**** Well, I can't wish you luck since you already started school, but I hope you got everything done before homeroom. :)**

* * *

It had turn dark outside when Kailani handed Hank something. "Has the swelling gone down?" she asked.

Sean was leaning against a tree with Hank crouched down next to him, Alexander standing above him, and me sitting on the ground beside him.

"It's dislocated pretty bad. We might be here a while." Hank told her.

Kailani sighed. "Well, we'll go get some water." She motioned at her father.

"I'll help." I grunted, putting my hands on my thighs to push myself up.

"No." Sean grabbed my wrist to stop me. I stared at him. "Stay. Please." I nodded and settled back down.

Hank put his hand on Sean's knee and met his eyes. "We're gonna have to pop it back in, buddy."

"Okay. Let's do it." Sean muttered as Kailani and Gabato left.

"Alexander, I'll brace him. You do it on three?" Hank proposed, looking up at the man.

"Got it." Alexander crouched down next to us. I grabbed Sean's hand and squeezed it. Alexander gripped his ankle while Hank held his leg. "Ready?" Sean nodded, bracing himself. "One…"

"Aah!" there was a crack as the ankle popped back into place, and I winced at how hard Sean squeezed my hand.

My eyes widened at Alexander. "What happened to two and three?" I asked.

"Yeah! What happened to two and three?" Sean hurried to say through the pain.

He looked between us. "Two, three." He nodded. Sean slumped down with an eye roll, panting. "That wasn't so bad."

"It wasn't very good!" Sean disagreed. "Do we have anything for the pain?"

Hank lifted the small box of medical supplies and shuffled through them. He shook his head. "There's nothing in here." He put it down while Alexander got up. Hank took out a wrap and began bandaging the ankle. Sean gripped my hand even tighter throughout it.

"We have this." I looked at Alexander and saw him holding Gabato's instrument.

"No, no, no." Sean objected as he held out a hand to stop him. Hank laughed.

"Don't worry. I don't sing to dudes underneath the stars in front of a cozy fire. It's not my style." He joked.

"Good." Sean responded seriously.

Alexander pointed at Hank in shock. "You can sing?"

Hank nodded slightly while staring at him. "A little bit."

"Brilliant! Music is nature's painkiller. Sing him a song." He held the ukulele out.

"No." Hank shook his head.

"Yeah. Come on." Alexander urged.

Hank did a double take at Sean who was shaking his head and at me as I pursed my lips while staring at the ground.

"Come on." Alexander patted the trunk next to him.

"Okay." Hank agreed, staring at Sean. Sean made it obvious that he didn't like that decision. "Don't worry." Sean peered up at him. "I got something special for you." He chuckled and hit Sean's shoulder before getting up.

"This is going to be horrible." Sean muttered to me in dread.

I opened and closed my mouth before just nodding. "Yeah…"

Hank sat down and tuned the ukulele. He strummed it only to let out an out-of-tune sound.

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?" Sean inquired sarcastically.

"Slow it down. Just gotta get in tune." He insisted. "Takes a big man to play a little guitar."

"And an even bigger one to listen." Alexander joked to us. I smiled at him while Sean nodded.

Hank started strumming and singing.

"_I see trees of green_," I stared at him in astonishment. He wasn't half bad. Sean and I exchanged a look. "_red roses too. _

_I see them bloom, for me and for you. _

_And I think to myself: What a wonderful world! _

_I see giant bees, and I could have told ya: _

_Don't trust Alexander - he's older than Yoda_." I laughed and smiled.

"_And I think to myself: What a wonderful world! _

_The island that we stand on... Well, it's currently sinking. _

_Sending those secret codes - what the heck_," he elbowed Alexander who laughed. "_were you drinking? _

_But it's all in the past, we wiped the slate clean! _

_We're going to find Nemo's submarine! _

_And you'll think to yourself: What a wonderful world. _

_Oh, yeah..."_

"Oh, that was extraordinary." Alexander chuckled.

"What, my multiple talents?" Hank joked.

"No, after all these years, finding the elusive singing Sasquatch." I laughed at his comment with the others. "No, but seriously," he threw a thumb at Hank while staring at him. "where'd you learn to play like that?

"My dad used to sing it to me when I was a kid."

"Ah." Alexander mused as Hank brought the guitar back up. "Remind me to buy him a drink when we get back."

"Yeah. Good luck finding him." Hank strummed a few strings. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Why?" Sean questioned a few moments later. Hank lifted his head to stare at him. "Where is he?"

Hank shrugged and shook his head. "Don't know." He stared into the fire with a thoughtful expression. "He left when I was 8, and I haven't seen him since." I stared down at my hand that was holding Sean's. Hank, sensing the tension, joked "Hey, at least I got a good song out of it, right?"

Alexander laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

Sean brushed his thumb over the back of my hand, and I glanced up to see him gazing at me.

"What?" I mouthed in confusion. He shook his head with a small smile and looked away.


	14. Trampoline

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions everyone! I think I'm just going to finish up my MBAV story and then go from there :)**

**litte-miss-fire-starter: ****Yeah, I can't say Dwayne Johnson without feeling weird. I have to either say The Rock or Dwayne The Rock Johnson.**

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and swiped at the hand. "Five more minutes."

"No, Ava, you need to get up!" I managed to open my eyes at Sean's alarmed tone. I groggily looked around and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why is there water everywhere?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes as I propped myself up with my arm.

"Where'd it come from?" Kailani asked from her leaf bed behind me.

"It looks like the liquefaction rate tripled overnight." Hank told us as we stood up.

"What's that mean?"

"That we're screwed." I answered her, observing all the water surrounding us.

"It means that the island's sinking a lot faster than we thought." Hank notified.

"I thought you said a couple days." Alexander pointed out.

He sighed. "More like a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?" Sean and I repeated in disbelief.

Hank stared at us all. "We all need to get to that sub now or we'll all be 20,000 leagues under the sea." He went to grab something.

"Papa?" I heard Kailani ask. I looked over at Gabato's bed and saw it empty except his ukulele. She looked around in alarm before walking forward. "Papa? Papa? Papa!" she huffed. "He's gone."

"Stay calm. He's probably gone for a pee." Alexander assured her.

Kailani sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, no. Oh, no." she groaned, walking over to her bag.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Ugh." She bent down and started packing her dad's things. "Last night, he promised me he'd send me to college." She stuffed the ukulele in the bag. "Now I know what he meant. He's going after the mountain of gold. Look, I gotta go get him. You guys head to the sub. If we're not there in time, leave without us." She swung the bag onto her shoulders as she got up.

"You're not going alone. I'll come with." I insisted while grabbing my backpack.

"If you're going then I'm going." Sean stated, hopping to stand next to me.

"Sean, you have a dislocated ankle, that's at least four miles." Hank told him, lifting a hand to the mountain.

"No, it's fine. I can do it." Sean fiddled with his cane before staring up at him. "I'll be okay. I'm not leaving Ava."

I felt butterflies at those words, and my cheeks heated up. A flicker of a smile come onto my face until it was replaced with a frown.

"Sean," he turned to me. "You can't come. You're too hurt." I gestured to his ankle.

He opened his mouth to retort, but Alexander said "No, Sean, they're right. You're in no condition to make that trip."

Sean looked at him. "Well I'm not leaving Ava behind, and Kailani can't go alone."

"Then I'll go with her." He decided. "I'm the one who called you to this island. It's my fault you're in this quagmire." He sighed and reached into his pocket to take out some paper which he started unfolding. "If this map of ours is right then the Trident Cliffs should be about," he had completely unfolded the map and was studying it. "a mile and a half in that direction." He pointed to the side of us.

He pointed to Hank. "You get to the _Nautilus_ as soon as you can and then meet us on the shoreline here." He pointed to a spot on the map, and Hank nodded.

"We only have one map." Sean pointed out.

"Let me see one of your phones." Hank held out his hand to the two of us. Sean got to his first and placed it in Hank's palm. He went over and took the map from Alexander before taking a picture of it.

"Why didn't we think of that?" I mumbled to myself.

"Now we have two maps." Hank held up the phone for evidence.

Alexander stared at him. "Hank," he nodded. "well done."

"Thank you… for calling me Hank." I smiled at them.

"Anytime." Alexander walked over and patted Kailani's shoulder as he passed. "Come on, darling."

"Be careful you two." She told us before following him.

"You guys ready?" Hank asked us. I nodded.

"Yeah." Sean told him.

We managed to make it to the shoreline where the _Nautilus_ was supposed to be, but there was only water. I looked around the shoreline in confusion, even going as far as turning in a circle.

Sean spluttered. "There's Poseidon's Trident," he turned around and gaped at the water. "right where it's supposed to be."

Hank breathed out. "We need the cliff. This is just a shoreline." He dug into his pocket.

"The _Nautilus_ is supposed to be inside of a the cave right here."

"Wait," I raised a hand up with a thoughtful expression on my face. "The island is sinking, right?" I raised an eyebrow at Hank. He looked up from Sean's phone and nodded at me. "So that means that the water level is rising..." I rolled my hands in an effort to get them to understand.

Hank's mouth dropped open slightly in realization and glanced at something over my shoulder. "You're right. We are in the right place."

"Well," Sean looked up at him. "then where's the cave? Where's the _Nautilus_?" he demanded.

Hank pointed at something. "Down there." I peered down the side and spotted a rusty old ladder that disappeared underneath the water. "Ava was right. The sea level's risen over 100 feet in the last 24 hours."

"I can't believe this is happening. We're too late. It's over!" Sean exclaimed, glancing behind him in anger.

"It's not if we can swim." I pointed out with a smile on my face.

Sean raised his eyebrows at me. "Is the sun getting to you?" I swatted his hand that came to touch my forehead.

"Scuba tanks." Hank blurted out, taking off his backpack and setting it on the floor.

"What, are we listing things that we don't have?" Sean asked sarcastically. "Okay, a jet pack, a girlfriend, calligraphy paper."

"A trampoline." I added.

"No, no, listen to me." Hank interrupted. "We just-" he stopped and stared at us with furrowed eyebrows. "'Calligraphy paper'? 'Trampoline'?"

"Yeah, it just popped into my head." Sean waved it off.

I shrugged. "I've always wanted one."

Hank got back to business. "We still have a couple of dry bags, right?"

"Yeah." We both nodded, still not understanding.

"Okay, so we take what we salvaged from the beach, and we build makeshift scuba tanks." He started digging into his bag.

I crossed my arms. "Do we have enough stuff for that?"

"Yeah. Just no short breathes, no wasted movements. Make sure you equalize your ear pressure as you go down."

"You know," Sean stared out at the water. "If we die down there," he looked at Hank. "Mom's gonna kill us." He turned to me. "And then your mom's gonna kill me." I grimaced.

"Then let's do this." Hank nodded, staring at us.


	15. Giant Eel

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

The sun was starting to set by the time we got everything ready. I was standing at the shoreline with the other two and stared down at the crashing waves below us.

"Okay," Hank put his backpack on. "it's only 100 feet down, and we've got two hits of air with this." He buckled his backpack around his waist.

"Right." Sean sighed nervously.

I nodded. "Got it."

"Are you ready?" Hank asked us.

Sean did a double take at him. "Am _I _ready? Are _you _ready?"

"Oh, I'm totally ready."

"Well, I'm totally ready."

"Well, I'm probably more ready than you."

"No, there's no way. I'm, like, twice as ready as you are."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Ugh. You guys are such wussies!"

I took a few steps back and then took a running jump into the water. If I wasn't awake before, I definitely was now. The water wasn't exactly warm.

I managed to see two figures jumping into the water after me. We swam a few hundred feet till we got to a swarm of jellyfish where we stopped to take a hit from our air.

What I saw after the jellyfish cleared made me smile.

The _Nautilus_.

Hank smiled and made a gesture for us to continue forward. We found the entrance to the ship and tried to turn the handle. It was rusted shut so it was giving us a bit of trouble.

We paused so we could take our last breath of air, and then managed to twist the handle somewhat.

I saw something flickering in my peripheral vision, and turned my head to see what it was. I widened my eyes when I saw it was a giant eel heading towards us. We all exchanged fear-filled glances before hurrying to turn the handle.

I covered my head when the eel swept over us, and it was coming for a second time until we completely got the hatch door free. We hauled it up and swam in.

Sean grabbed a glow stick from Hank's pocket and lit it up. I glanced to my right and saw a red button next to my head which I quickly pushed.

The water level started going down, and I gulped in the new-found air. I put a hand against the wall as I coughed.

"We made it." Hank panted.

"Yay." I cheered pathetically.

"The _Nautilus_." Sean smiled at us. I managed a weak laugh. We walked over to the door and swung it open to show a very dark room.

"Ava, hand me the flashlight." I reached into Hank's backpack and handed it to him. He swung the light around enough so that we could climb up the steps to what seemed to be the control panel.

"There has to be a power switch, right?" I asked, still slightly out of breath.

"Yeah. We just have to find it, power this up, and get the others." Hank listed. We nodded and went to work.

* * *

"The ballast control panel's gotta be around here somewhere." Hank commented some time later.

"Where's the power switch?" Sean mused, looking over the buttons he was in front of. I glanced over the control panel that was in front of me.

"I think this is it." I lifted my head to Hank at his words. He was pointing at a small button on the panel in the front.

"That's it?" I asked, jogging over to stand beside them.

"How do you know?" Sean asked.

"Well, it's right there in chapter seventeen." Hank's eyes flickered to the book laying on the panel.

I smirked at him.

"Someone's reading their Verne." Sean commented, sounding almost impressed. Hank smiled at him.

"Let's fire this baby up." He pressed the button. The lights throughout the ship started up fine, but then they started going between being dim and normal.

"Come on, come on. Wake up!" Sean pleaded, staring at the lights. The engine sputtered and then it was dark again.

I sighed in defeat and lifted my arms from my sides. "Now what?"

"The engine's dead. We gotta get under the hood." Hank told us.

We found the engine room which was under the floor and pushed off the piece of floor that covered it so that Hank could hop inside.

"These batteries are 140 years old." He passed the light over the batteries before climbing halfway out. He sighed, leaning against the floor. "It's gonna need a jump-start."

"Yeah, but that's gonna take thousands of kilowatts of electricity!" Sean remarked. I heard a crackling sound and glanced out the back window to where the eel was.

I smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I turned back to the boys. Hank nodded at me.

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"What you guys are thinking is completely insane." Sean commented, raising his eyebrows.

Hank grinned. "Exactly."


	16. FINALLY

**A/N:**** Why do college application fees have to be so expensive? :( Anyway, last chapter until the epilogue! **

**litte-miss-fire-starter:**** You got a British pen pal? That's so cool! Is it for school? I remember we had pen pals, but they were in the same state as us, not a different country. We have to write a story in my English class, and my teacher's said 'I know it's been a while since any of you have probably written a narrative story and are probably a bit rusty...' HAHAHA! Ooh, if she only knew... **

* * *

"Cable attached to the harpoon?" Hank asked, walking into the room while holding scuba diving equipment.

"Yeah." Sean responded as he and I went over to where Hank stood.

"Great." He placed the scuba stuff on the ground. "One good charge from that thing out there, and we're going to be on our way."

Sean breathed out and nodded. "Okay. But I need you to come back."

"Of course. Somebody's gotta help you pilot this thing. Ava would probably get lost for fun." Hank smirked at me.

My mouth dropped open in offense. "Not true!" he gave me a look. I sighed as I stared at anything except him. "Okay. It's a possibility..."

"No, I mean-" Sean sighed. I got a feeling that this was going to be a personal moment so I hurried and backed out of the room. I went to the front of the ship and waited for Sean to come out.

He joined me a few moments later. I glanced at him. "You okay?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. His grip on the railing said otherwise. I lifted my hand and put it on top of his.

"He'll be okay." I assured. He looked up from our hands and met my eyes. I smiled softly. "He's Hank, after all."

He chuckled weakly. "Yeah." He nodded. "Well, let's get to work." I went over to the window and wiped some dust from it so I could see.

Sean banged on his glass when he saw the eel. "Hey! Hey, over here!" he shouted.

I shook my head and took a step back. "The glass is too thick." I turned to look at him. "We'll need something else."

He furrowed his eyebrows before glancing down at his hand. I realized that he had a flashlight in it which he turned on and shined out the window.

The reaction was immediate. The eel changed directions and headed straight for the submarine.

"Oh, boy." I moved out of the way so Sean could continue leading the eel to Hank. He stopped at the other side of the ship and peered out the window. I went over and joined him. "Is it gone?"

"I don't know." He answered, shining the flashlight. "Where are you?"

I yelped when an eye suddenly appeared in the window. The eel rammed into the ship, making me fall to the ground next to Sean. There was another hit before we managed to get up and sprint to the back of the ship where Hank was standing.

"Come on, Hank!" Sean urged, pointing the flashlight out at him. "Come on!" Hank got his spear ready, and a few moments later the eel showed up, heading straight towards him.

"Do it now!"

"Now!" Sean and I shouted at once. Hank threw the spear, and it landed straight into the eel's mouth.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, darting over to the front of the ship with Sean limping behind. We both stared open-mouthed as the ship slowly came to life. "Yes!" I laughed with a clap of my hands. Sean laughed along with me in shock.

I then did something that neither of us were expecting. I put my arms around his neck and pressed our lips together. He was stunned at first, but once he realized what was happening, he placed his hands on my waist and responded.

We pulled apart and stared at each other in surprise.

"S-so, Ava, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked breathlessly with a smile.

I grinned at his words. "No, I do not have a boyfriend, Sean." We kissed again for I don't know how long. I just know that someone clearing their throat broke us apart. I looked to the side to see a soaking-wet Hank standing there.

"Thanks for the help." He thanked sarcastically while gesturing to the room he came out of.

"Oh," Sean chuckled, staring at him. "Sorry. Got distracted." He glanced at me.

"Yeah. I could see that, and as happy as I am that you guys finally got together, we have some people to save."

I pulled away from Sean and nodded. "Right." I lifted pointed finger into the air. "On to the saving!"

We captured the three of them just as they had entered the ocean, which was lucky for them and lucky for us. Well, luckier for them considering that they would have died…

"We made it." Gabato panted in relief when he entered the ship.

"Not yet we haven't!" Hank shouted from the captain chair that I was beside. They all joined us and stared out at the ocean. There were chunks of the island falling and floating everywhere in the sea. We had to make a few sharp turns and got hit about two times.

"U-Up ahead!" Kailani stuttered, pointing at a huge rock. "We're going to be blocked!"

There was a pause. "Gabato," Hank spoke. "I need you to captain us out of here." He lifted himself from the seat.

"Me?" Gabato pointed at himself in surprise.

Sean turned his head to look at him. "You brought us to the island, you can take us back. You got this." He assured him as Gabato slowly sat in the chair.

"Sean, on my signal," Hank pointed at a button. "Hit that button." He left to the back of the ship.

"Yeah, you're right. It's like flying in my helicopter." Gabato realized. "Like-" he nodded and licked his lips. "Okay."

"Just make sure you don't hit anything." I patted his shoulder. I had to keep my grip on the captain's chair because we kept turning side to side so we could avoid rocks.

Alexander shouted Hank's name when the rock appeared right in front of the ship.

"Fire it!" I heard Hank shout. Sean lunged forward and pushed the button. A torpedo went shooting out and hit the large rock right in the center. I tumbled back as pieces exploded everywhere.

"Hey, hey, man, we did it!" Gabato shouted in glee. "We did it!" I smiled in relief and laughed when Hank went over to kiss Gabato's forehead.

"And we're on cruise control." Gabato told us a while later after he had gotten used to the controls on it.

"Nice work, man." Sean complimented while smiling at Hank.

"You too." Hank held his hand out for a handshake, but Sean went in for a hug.

"I can't believe we made it off the island." Kailani spoke up from where she was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." Sean nodded before smiling over at me. I smiled back.

Hank leaned over to Sean's ear. "Pop your pecs." He whispered. I furrowed my eyebrows and pressed my lips together in amusement. Sean glanced at me nervously and then turned to Hank who had pulled away.

"I'm not gonna pop my pecs."

"Now's the perfect time." I tilted my head at the scene. "She's gonna love it, believe me." Hank did this weird thing with his chest. "Boom, boom, boom."

"I'm not gonna pop my pecs."

"Do it, do it. You can do it."

Sean shook his head quickly. "I-I'm not gonna pop my pecs!"

Hank leaned in. "She would love it, believe me."

"Oh, for god's sake." I gripped Sean's shoulder and spun him around before kissing him again.

"I'm so happy right now." Gabato cried after we pulled apart. I smiled at him with my arms still around Sean's neck. "I don't know how this moment could get any better."

Alexander glanced over his shoulder at the glass. "Well, the one way it could get better," he looked at Gabato who was holding in tears. "is if you steer us away from this coral reef."

"Oh! Oh!" he shouted, hurrying over to the chair. "Okay. That's a good idea, good idea." He took us away from the reef, and I heard static before "Good afternoon, folks." over the intercom.

"Oh, god." I rolled my eyes playfully, taking my arms away from Sean. He gripped my hand instead.

"And welcome to the Gabato Luxury Tours. If you look out the window on your left side, you will see what is known as the Pacific Ocean."

"Ugh. Here we go again." Hank groaned as Gabato laughed.

"How did he even learn how to use that thing?" I questioned.

* * *

**A/N:**** In case you didn't notice, what Sean said to Ava after the kiss is what he said to her in the first movie. ;)**


	17. 6 Months Later

**A/N: This is it! Thank you guys for the reviews, alert, and favorites! I honestly didn't think I'd get over thirty reviews on this since I didn't really think anyone checked this movie for fanfictions anymore, so thank you!**

**little-miss-fire-starter: Oh, that sounds cool. I think having a pen pal would be awesome, especially if they live in another continent. And that is _a lot _of money! Everything's so expensive these days :( which especially sucks when you're clothes shopping and see something cute. I AM NOT GOING TO PAY 25 DOLLARS ON A SINGLE SHIRT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

* * *

**6 Months Later**

I rolled up to the birthday boy's house and grabbed Sean's present before getting out. I headed up the sidewalk and then opened the door.

"Hello?" I shouted when I entered. "I have arrived!" I closed the door and went into the living room where everyone was. "And I'm on time!" I pointed out to Sean before hugging him and pecking him on the lips.

I smiled at Liz when she came up to me.

"Hey, darling." She smiled at me before hugging me.

"Hi." I turned to Hank and nodded at him. "'Sup, Hank?" He smiled and shook his head at me. I laughed and hugged him.

"Good to see you." He said to me.

"You too."

"Come here for a second." Sean told me while grabbing my hand to lead me to the table in the dining room. I placed my bag on the chair and the present on the table.

"Happy birthday!" I smiled at him. "So, what did you need to show me?" I looked around to see if there was anything I missed.

"Nothing." He smirked, grabbing my hand and pulling me close. "I just wanted to tell my girlfriend, who I'm in love with, how beautiful she looks without my parents breathing down my neck."

I mimicked his smirk. "You don't look so bad yourself, birthday boy." I took off my coat before grabbing his hand and leading him back to the living room to sit on the couch. Liz and Hank joined us on the love seat across from us.

Liz smiled excitedly and handed Sean an envelope. "Open this one first."

Sean stared at it. "Postmarked Cameroon?" he read in confusion. He opened it and took out a postcard. "Oh, it's from Grandpa." It was silent as he read it. He frowned and continued to speak in a slightly disappointed voice "He wants to give me his present the next time he sees me."

I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling. The smile became visible when I heard a motorcycle outside the house. Hank chuckled right before the door opened. In walked Alexander Anderson fully suited up in motorcycle gear. Black leather and all.

He lifted the goggles off his eyes. "Well, don't just sit there." He lifted his arms up. "Applaud!" I clapped a few times as Sean jumped up to hug him. Alexander took off his helmet and hugged him back.

I stood up from the couch and went to stand next to Sean.

"I can't believe you're here." Sean told him in amazement, glancing between his parents and his grandfather. He turned to me with a smile. "Did you know about this?" I shrugged sheepishly with a grin.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." Alexander explained, making Sean's smile get even wider. Alexander pointed at him before reaching into his jacket. "I wanted to give you," he held out something square that was wrapped in tan paper. "this."

Sean took it and flipped it over in his hands. "A book?" he frowned.

"Oh, it's not just a book." Alexander corrected. "It's a trip I want us to go on. All of us," he gestured to everyone. "including you," He winked at me, and I smiled. "as a family." Sean unwrapped the book and stared at the cover.

He peered up at Hank as I smiled in excitement. Sean held it up. "_From the Earth to the Moon_." Hank smiled slightly and lifted his eyes to the ceiling in amusement.

Alexander smiled at Sean. "What do you say?"

Sean smirked as he glanced at me. "Who's up for an adventure?"

I clapped my hands together in excitement. "When can we go?" I asked eagerly.

"No, no, no!" Liz objected as Sean placed the book on the table.

"Oh, honey, what could possibly go wrong?" Hank laughed. "It's only the moon."


End file.
